


Just One Kiss

by FidgeAnit



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidgeAnit/pseuds/FidgeAnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James’ flirting has been getting to Shepard.  She intends to get just one kiss from him to see if he can use his mouth for something other than talk.  It takes some coaxing but James reveals his talents.</p>
<p>I tried to keep this piece short, dirty and fluff free.  This is about Shepard pushing Vega to give into his baser urges and is as deep as a rain puddle.</p>
<p>***** I have made heavy revisions to this piece to fix sentence structure, tense and a whole host of errors I couldn't stand anymore.  I also added a chapter.  ****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/corrections are always welcomed.

“You wanted to see me Lola?”

“Yes Lieutenant. I did."

Shepard was standing at her desk, hands clasped behind her, back straight, shoulders squared in crisp military fashion.  Her tone was pure ‘Commander Shepard’.

James instinctively stood at attention.  “Commander.”

She stepped into the foyer circling James where he stood.  She stopped in front of him, looking him straight in the eye.  He didn't dare look away.  James’ mind was racing through all the things he might be in trouble for.  Shepard drew in a deep breath "I need to talk to you about your constant flirting with me. You say it’s ‘just your way’ but I don’t see you flirting with the other female crew members the way you do with me. Is there something else going on here Lieutenant?”  Her right eyebrow arched slightly as she stared at him, waiting for an answer.

“Commander I…”  He stammered.  “I don’t mean anything by it… I mean, I…”  James immediately realized how he sounded and tried desperately to recover but every word he uttered made it worse so he shut his mouth and remained standing at attention.

She turned away from him and spoke to the middle of the room.  “James, stop fucking with me. Or start…” she dropped her hands to her sides and sighed. “Normally I can handle a flirt but with you, I don't know.  You always leave an opening.  There seems to be something more than just a flirtatious comment and a sly look going on here.  Or am I just imagining things?"  She spun back around and studied his face.  Every micro expression he made was scrutinized.  Flushed, he refused to look her in the eye but remained at attention, focusing on some distant point just over her shoulder.  Shepard knew she had him.

“Jesus Lola. I didn’t realize. It’s just I have rules about getting involved with my Commander. And there are regs...” His voice trailed off.

Shepard stepped toward him putting a warm hand on his thick arm. “So, you would if you didn't have your rules and Alliance regulations in the way?” Her posture relaxed a little and her tone was slightly seductive.  “Have you ever wondered what it’s like to kiss me James?”

James shifted nervously, his mouth went dry and a sheen of sweat broke out across his forehead, his eyes remained fixed over her shoulder.  She ran her fingers up his forearm to his biceps. James swallowed hard.  

“Do you kiss as good as you flirt?”  She purred.

“I… Dios mio. I don’t know Lola.” there was a hint of worry in his response. No longer standing at attention he tried to put some distance between them by moving to the lounge area of her cabin. Shepard’s approach was so unexpected it didn’t hit him until it was too late that he was putting more distance between himself and the door than was tactically prudent.

She was amused by his reaction. “There’s nothing to be afraid of James. I just want a kiss.  One fucking kiss.” She stayed at the top of the steps looking down at him. The hint of a smile played on her lips.

“I’m not afraid I just…” He paced back and forth his eyes darting from her face to her body. He couldn’t control the thought of Commander Shepard pinned to her bed by his cock, her hair wild, her breasts heaving...

“You just want to be a punk.” She folded her arms and made her way down the steps, moving into his personal space. Shepard stared him down. “Who woulda thought the great James Vega was a punk.”

“Lola…” He sighed exasperated. “Really?”

Shepard was not just an exemplary officer she was hot as hell. Yeah, James wanted to kiss her in the worst way but she was his Commander. He didn’t want to cross the line between camaraderie and insubordination but he didn't want to insult her by saying no.  Either way he knew he was screwed.

“Fuck…”  He sighed defeatedly.  “Just one kiss?”

“That’s all. One kiss.”  She stated matter of factly, unfolded her arms and waited for his next move.

James pulled Shepard to him, his hands at the top of her hips, her body flush against his wall of muscles, their noses almost touching. They looked into eachothers eyes. “You sure about this Lola?” he asked hesitantly.

She rolled her eyes, “Just fucking kiss me Vega.”

Outside of close quarter battle he’d never been so deep in her personal space. His stomach tightened with desire as the clean scent of her skin and shampoo replaced his memory of her usual scent of sweat and armour. James tentatively presses his lips to her waiting mouth. Soft and inviting, her lips were just as he had imagined them. The heat between their bodies caused the tension in his muscles to dissipate a little and he deepened the kiss.

Shepard slid her hands up his chest and over his mountainous shoulders, pressing her fingers into the nape of his neck. She pulled on his bottom lip with her teeth and he responded with a deep hum. Gently she moved her tongue to taste his lips. To her delight he pulled her tighter to him but his hands did not move from her hips. His tongue joined hers, soft, and warm, wet, and insistent. They explore each others mouths this way for several minutes. Their bodies swayed and bumped against each other. Shepard took the opportunity to explore his body with her hands. James kept his on her hips.

Shepard’s lips brushed his ear and she breathed. “James.”

Every hair on his body stood at attention. The blood rushed to his sex causing his head to swim. The feel of her body moving against his was overwhelming. He gripped her hips tighter and even though he wanted to wrap himself around her his hands stayed fixed.

“Mmm you feel so good James.” Her voice was just above a whisper. She buried her nose his neck, bit at his earlobes, and trailed kisses from his neck to his mouth and back to his ear. Breathing him in she continued… “You smell good.” Her hands travel down to his waist and she began to pull his t-shirt up.

James swooned but he was not so far gone and moved his meaty hands to her wrists. “Uh Lola, what are you doing?”

A mischievous smile flashed across her lips. “I’m just trying to get closer.” and she gave him a peck on the lips, still trying to lift his shirt up.

“I said just a kiss Lola.” His hands tight on her wrists, holding her at bay.

“Come on James your mouth says no but your body screams yes.” To emphasize the fact she ground her groin into his erection.

James shuddered and pulled her to him gripping her tightly “Jesus Lola you’re making it hard to say no.”

"Then say yes. " Her hands were now under the thin t-shirt material. The feel of his hot skin sent shock waves to her core.  She shivered against him, digging her fingers deep into his muscled back.

"I can't Commander." He held her head in his hands, soldering his lips to hers. He took a step back to alleviate the pressure of her body pressing against his stiff cock.

Not willing to let it go Shepard started taking her own shirt off. A break in their kisses offered her a chance to pull her shirt over her head and toss it on the couch.

“Lola what’re you doin’?” his eyes were glued to her lacy, black bra.

Shepard ran her hands over her breasts pinching her hard nipples through the fabric. “I’m getting comfortable.” She reached out and brought his hand to her breast. He squeezed the soft flesh and brushed his thumb over her excited nipple.

James flinched a little when she leaned in to kiss him again.

“It’s just a kiss Jimmy.” she chuckled and caught his bottom lip between hers.

James ran his free hand up her back and down to her ass pulling her on to his erection. She moved her hips forward grinding into him. The hand on her breast kneaded and pulled at her. Hot kisses rained on her neck and collarbone.

Her hands slipped between their bodies and she slowly unfastened her pants pressing hard on his cock with the back of her hand as she slid her zipper down. James gripped her ass tighter trapping her hand between his throbbing member and her pussy.

“Oh fuck.” he whispered as he ground his cock into her hand. A moment later he popped her right breast out of her bra and had it in his mouth.

Shepard shimmied out of her pants and pushed her boots off her feet. James worked the other breast out of her bra. Both hands cupping and squeezing her driving her mad with need. Their lips met again and Shepard pressed her trembling body against his ridiculously large holster buckle, crushing her tits against the thin material of his t-shirt. She writhed against him her panties catching on the grommets and edges of the holster and pants of his BDU.

“Come on James fuck me.” She murmured in his ear.

He pushed his bulk into her and put his mouth over hers. She moaned into him like he was already inside her. A shiver ran through him.

Her mouth was on his neck, teeth on his earlobe as she whispered “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.” like it was her mantra.

A growl rose up in his chest “Fuck Lola! Shut the fuck up. You’re driving me crazy!” Something snapped in him and he picked her up roughly and dropped her on her desk. His eyes were blazing with lust as he yanked her panties off. “Careful what you ask for Lola.” He fixed his gaze on her pussy then shook his head as if to bring himself back to reality. He knew he should stop there.  It had gone too far already but he wanted one more kiss.  Moving between her parted legs he pulled her mouth to his. His tongue battered hers, probing and desperate. The cold metal of his buckle pushed against her wet pussy and she sucked on James’ tongue like a penis.

She made quick work of undoing her bra and tossing it somewhere behind them. Then made another attempt to pull his t-shirt off. James grabbed her wrists and shoved them over her head against the wall pressing harder into her. “Just a kiss.” he murmured. He didn’t stop kissing her.

Shepard was panting with desire mumbling her mantra “Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me.”

James was large enough that he was able to hold her wrists with one hand. She tried to wriggle free from his grip as his hand wandered her tits and stomach. “Lola you’re so fucking hot.” he breathed, his thick fingers pulling hard on her nipples as she arched into him.

Shepard watched his face and saw how hard it was getting for him to control his desire. She tilted her hips forward offering her sex to his thick fingers but he ignored her, playing with her tits, kissing and biting her chin and neck.

“James, touch me.” She plead. “Kiss my pussy.” Once again she took his tongue into her mouth and sucked it like she was giving head.

He pushed into her pressing her pinned wrists to the wall and moaned into her expert mouth. He pulled hard at her nipples. She gave the tip of his tongue a flick with hers and asked again. “James. Just one kiss.”

He let out a growl that brimmed with frustration and lust then abruptly let go of her wrists and dropped to his knees devouring her sex. His tongue was everywhere. In the deep folds of her lips, flicking at her protruding clit. He worked a thick finger into her pussy and pumped her sex while his tongue chased a his fat thumb around her button.

All Shepard could do was hold on. Her head thrown back she ground her hips forward offering herself to him. Feeding him. He pulled her labia between his lips watching the rubbery skin snap back with a smack as they left his mouth. His tongue burrowed into her sex spreading her moisture on his chin and nose. Spreading her open with his slick fingers he studied her. Watched as the pink skin moved to the beat of her pulse. James’ mouth watered and he pressed his lips to her opening sucking on her overheated pussy. She grabbed a fist full of his hair, grinding into him, while his dancing tongue made her shudder and twitch.

“Please fuck me James.” her voice broke in a desperate sob.

James stood, his chin and mouth glistening with her juices. He quickly did away with his holster and pants. His erection was impossibly hard. The curved sceptre bounce against his stomach as he removed his boots. Shepard played with herself as she watched him quickly discard his clothes. Their eyes met as he pulled her to the edge of the desk, pushed her knees back pinning her arms, and slammed his cock into her. Shepard cried out at the force of him filling her so quickly and completely. Sweat beaded his brown skin, his eyes were glazed over with lust as he continued to thrust into her. She tried to match his erratic rhythm but he had her pinned to the desk. As he pushed deep into her he pressed his mouth to hers, she could taste herself on him as they panted and moaned together. Shepard watched his cock move in and out of her like a piston. A gasp caught in her chest every time he hit the depths of her pussy with his cock.

“Play with your pussy.” He ordered.

She wriggled her right arm past her pinned leg pushing it further behind her as she covered her clit with the pad of her middle finger and began rubbing the sticky wet button to the rhythm of his pounding. Spasms rippled through her sex gripping his cock. They panted harder. He removed his hand from her left leg. Grabbing her free hand directing her to hold her own leg up.  Suddenly a hardened palm pressed on her gullet and his powerful fingers gripped her throat.  Startled, driven she stared at him, trying her best to meet his thrusts in her contorted position.

“Fuck me.” she hissed.

He stared back at her.  Their eyes locked in a battle of wills.  James squeezed the sides of her neck and pushed harder.  His pace quickened as he thumped into her with abandon.

“Is that all you got!?” She growled. Her orgasm was building. Her hand was a blur on her clit.

James grunted as he pummeled her pussy.  He squeezed her throat tighter, watching her face color. Sheppard coughed and growled at him. The muscles in his groin tensed as he tried to hold back his own release.

“Come on my cock Lola.” He barked.  The fingers at her neck holding her in place relaxed but did not release control of her.

Shepard panted and murmured unintelligibly about the things James was doing and what she wanted him to do to her. James coaxed her with his own whispered words of encouragement. Her swollen pussy bore down on his ramrod cock, her legs vibrated and she went rigid as her orgasm tore through her. Pinned by his cock and his hand at her throat there was nowhere for her to go as she bucked and twisted on his prick.

James didn’t hold back and matched her orgasm with a roar, spilling into her.  With a few staccato thrust from his rolling hips the undulating walls of her pussy milked the final drops of cum from his cock.  He released his grip on her neck and legs letting her body go limp on the desk.

Still buried inside her he wrapped his arms around her and brought his mouth to hers in an exhausted embrace as they basked in the euphoria of their first ‘kiss’.  James lifted her off the desk and on shaky legs carried her to the bed. They continued to kiss and explore each other until they drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up...

Shepard woke up a few hours later with her nose nestled in James’ chest. It had been a long time since she had the luxury of waking up with a man in her bed. Being wrapped in his arms, the warmth of his embrace was comforting. Sadly she knew that it couldn’t last. James had to get back to his bunk before the majority of the crew were at their posts. 

 

Her fingertips traced the stylized bars of the tattoo at the top of his broad chest and up to the woven pattern of ink on his neck. A twinge ran through her sex and she unconsciously rubbed her thighs together. James stirred and mumbled something unintelligible pulling her tight to him and relaxing again. She kissed his lips gently and watched his face. He didn’t open his eyes but she noticed the corners of his mouth had turned up ever so slightly. 

“James…” she whispered. 

He didn’t open his eyes but moved his hand from her waist to her ass.

Still whispering “Fucker. I know you can hear me.” she quietly chuckled and kissed his lips again. “You’re so fucking sexy James.”

She kissed the soft hairs on his chin, continuing down his neck. To her surprise James didn’t stir. Shepard marveled at the rich color of his skin in the dim glow of the bedside lamp. It seemed to radiate with a light that came from a hidden source. Fighting the urge to continue kissing and caressing his neck and mouth she rubbed her excited nipples on his chest then moved down to her real objective.

Even in its relaxed state James’ penis was impressive. It was the same warm brown colour as the rest of his skin and it lay heavy and thick on his pelvis, his balls nestled in a neat package at the delta of his thighs. Shepard gently curled her fingers around the warm tube letting it roll in her hand. Enjoying the feel of his resting cock in her palm. 

Shifting on to her knees she positioned her mouth above his soft organ. Gently she pulled the skin back and pushed her tongue in the small hole at the tip. Wrapping her lips around the head of his cock she slid her tongue down the seam under the edge of the head and back to the hole. Repeating this action she felt him respond, tasting his precum, she moved her mouth down to capture his entire member in her hot mouth. Her chin buried to his balls. She loved that James was clean shaven. The feel of his skin on hers and the heady scent of his sex made her pussy tingle. A shudder of delight rippled through her as the thought of his cock pushing deep inside her again. The flat of her tongue undulated along his growing member. She moaned into him as the tip of his burgeoning cock touched the back of her throat. Peering up the sinewy muscles of his lower abdomen, past his oversized pectorals she watched his face for any change. 

James licked his lips, shifted flat onto his back and place his hand on her head. “Mmm. Damn Lola that feels good.” He kept his eyes closed and basked in the feeling of being woken up this way.

Shepard was finding it more difficult to keep his entire cock in her mouth as it filled her, pushing past her soft palate. Saliva covered his erection and she swallowed hard. Her tongue still wrapping around and caressing his member until it crowded her tongue. A popping sound came from her jaw as she lifted her head and gripped the base of his cock with her right hand. She gasped for air and gave James a look of pure lust. 

His fingers were tangled in her hair and his eyes were open now. All James could do was remember to breathe as he watched Commander Shepard lick the tip of his cock like she was catching the melting custard of an ice cream cone before taking his full length into her mouth. He could feel himself in her throat as she pressed her nose into his groin. 

Shepard held him until she needed breath then brought his cock out of her mouth, bouncing his member on the flat of her tongue. She worked her head up and down on the top half of his cock moving her tongue around to make him feel like he was being caressed from all sides. She hummed and moaned as she fellated him. Taking time to lick his entire length. Shepard’s fervor was building. Holding his gaze, half his cock filling her mouth, her expression changed and she swallowed all of him and started fucking his cock with her face. The wet sounds of saliva and the popping and smacking of his turgid member in her wet mouth filled her cabin. Her right hand continued to direct his cock past her tonsils, her left hand squeezed and rolled his balls.

James gasped and grunted gripping her hair tighter. Helping her push down to take all of him. His hips rose from the bed as her head bobbed up and down.

“Ung God Lola!” he gasped.

Shepard popped his dick out of her mouth and sucked on his balls. Pressing her tongue between them, sucking one testicle into her mouth then the other. Her right hand slowly stroked the head of his cock.

James was panting. “Gimme your fucking pussy.” 

Shepard straddled his face.

James spread her pussy lips dipping his fingers in the moisture and pushing her soft lips around watching her body react. 

Shepard’s mouth was on his cock again. She licked him and played with his balls. Her mind wandered, distracted by James fingers and tongue at her pussy. He pulled her onto his face and she ground into him, letting his tongue push inside her. Redoubling her efforts she shifted focus back to him. Taking him again and again down her throat, letting her teeth graze his skin as she pulled back, picking up speed until she was fucking him again. He drove his hips up to meet her mouth, burying his cock as deep as he could.

James’ grunts were getting louder and more frequent and she could feel his balls tighten. 

Suddenly he pushed her off him urgently guiding her to sit on his cock. She placed her hands on his shins and guided him into her. Squatting on him she bounced up and down. Head back, hands on her tits. 

James supported her as he pulled her down onto him. The slapping of their wet genitals and their heavy breathing was all they heard.

A few more strokes and James re-positioned them so that Shepard was on her side as he pushed into her from behind. He gripped her breasts and played with her pussy as he moved inside her. Shepard reached behind her turning her head to kiss him. Grabbing his ass to feel him drive into her. He found her clit, rubbing it until Shepard had her first orgasm. He held himself inside her as she twitched and pushed against him. 

Gently kissing her lips he rolled her over to cradle her in his arms. A sheen of sweat covered their bodies. Shepard licked his chest, gathering up the salt, playing with his nipples.

Kneeling between her legs he pushed into her again. His thumb on her clit. She reached up to pull and play with his nipples as he pounded into her. It wasn’t long before she came again. James continued to thrust into her as her pussy contracted around him. He pressed harder on her clit, shifted the angle of his cock to rub on the roof of her vagina and brought her to another orgasm before he dropped to his hands and rode her to his own release.

James’ balls emptied deep into Shepard as they came in synchronized bliss. He kept his cock inside her until his sensitive member couldn’t take it anymore and reluctantly withdrew from his Commander Shepard.

Shepard smiled and gently kissed him. He smiled and kissed her back. In that moment he was struck by the realization that he didn’t have any regrets.

“Ok Lieutenant shower and back to your bunk.”

“Yes Commander… Lola.”

They padded to her shower and let the hot water wash the remnants of their coupling from their skin.


End file.
